


Thorns

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Feels, Fiction, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Vampires, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie, wonwoo and jeonghan are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Wonwoo, are you ready?"They were moving away from the place they both called home and into the city where everything goes wrong. Where they needed to find someone, in the hopes to get the answers they are looking for but as with many other flowers, you need to get pricked by the thorns before getting to the flower.Were vampires supposed to be pricked?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. alyssum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sweet Alyssum   
> \- to protect one from heated encounters.
> 
> Jeonghan and Wonwoo learn how to live with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my twitter acct!! : https://twitter.com/audstogyu

_**"I'll be back"** _

He still remembered those words from her lips. The words that make him scared at night while his brother calmed him down. The words that scared him, that haunted him for the past few years since she didn't come back. Since she left them to beg for the council to give them food and shelter to survive, where Jeonghan needed to teach him the basic hunting skills and self-defense in case someone wants to burn him alive. The Yoon clan has been officially diminished with only two surviving vampires left. They don't know other relatives except for themselves, the _Yoon brothers_. 

Yoon Jeonghan and Yoon Wonwoo. 

Left by the last mother known of the Yoon clan, they needed to serve the council, other clans have deemed to be a nuisance especially Jeonghan, the oldest brother. When their mother left allegedly to "hunt", Jeonghan was a mere child, just starting to learn how vampires act around people and around their kind, how people respected the council even if the means are getting their head burnt or chopped off. Wonwoo was a baby, cuddled up in a white blanket and not knowing anything in the world that happened. Jeonghan had to wait outside after cradling Wonwoo to sleep, waiting patiently for their mother to arrive at their small cabin deep into the woods and the next dawn came and she was nowhere to be found. Not even her scent, her black dress that she wore, nor even her kisses to her forehead came back until now. 

Jeonghan never believed in miracles and he hoped for one when he waited the next day. Cleaning, hunting for small rabbits to feed himself and Wonwoo, watching over his baby brother until the sun fell asleep and still, nothing. He waited and waited and waited until Wonwoo was big enough to tug his arm and was about as high as his leg. 

"Hyung, is mother going to come back?" Wonwoo could barely remember her face but he remembered her soft and warm touches. He would ask this every night as they waited for their mother to come back. Jeonghan stopped believing in miracles that night. Facing his small brother, he shifts to his knees, calmly placing his hand over Wonwoo's soft black hair. Showing off his pearly whites as the corner of his lips raised to a smile, he whispers. 

"Hyung is going to take care of you now okay? Mother is not going to come back any time soon" They were not supposed to feel things but hunger for the delicious red juice but Jeonghan felt sorry for Wonwoo at that moment. He felt sorry that at such a young age, there wasn't anybody but Jeonghan to read him stories at night, to guide him when he needed it, to patch him up when he would get into an accident, to put him to sleep when it was his bedtime. It was all Jeonghan. 

"When will she come back?" _She won't and that hurts you_. Jeonghan could only shrug, not knowing what to say anymore, leaning in to kiss Wonwoo's forehead. Standing up, he gestures for Wonwoo's hand and cocks his head to the side, initiating that they should probably go to sleep now. 

"Let's go bud" Their time was wasted waiting for someone who won't come back. Jeonghan worked for the council, which consisted of three of the most fearful clan leaders. The Kim's, The Song and the Lee's. He worked as their messenger at such a very young age, delivering messages across the woods and even as far as a two-day journey to the next mountains of another clan. When Wonwoo gained his mobility and speech, he joined Jeonghan on these trips. The clan leader's wives were supposed to be his baby sitters but he can't handle how they ignore him whenever his stomach would growl as he watched them devour the meal in front of them. They both knew that they didn't belong in such a royal clan so the little one decided to assist his brother in carrying out the messages. 

The great thing was, if the clan leaders were kind enough, in exchange for the messages, they give both of them a couple of books. Jeonghan found it weird that it wasn't food or some money but Wonwoo loved reading books. He taught himself how to read, with Jeonghan pronouncing the words whenever Wonwoo would study. He taught himself how to write by tracing over the letters on a piece of paper that Jeonghan managed to scrape by. The older was surprised how quick his little brother could learn and wanted to learn more and he was proud of him. He was smart, quiet and obedient. 

However, Wonwoo was weak. He got sick easily, he was too thin to fight, too weak to hunt. When Jeonghan started to teach him to hunt, Wonwoo was very skeptical of even eyeing food. There were sometimes successful but most of the time, he let the prey get away and let his brother catch it for him. 

"Try again next time okay?" Jeonghan said to him as he held the dead deer in his hand, the deep small holes on the side of its neck and the young vampire nods. 

"I'm sorry, hyung" He says as they both walk back to the cabin, hoping for new messages to send so that they can get away from the eyes of the vampires that lurked around the woods and whispers the evil gossips surrounding the brothers. Everyone knew what happened and the two ignored whenever asked. Jeonghan's arm found its way to Wonwoo's shoulders. 

"It's okay. You can always be better" 

Wonwoo stayed home most of the time. He knows how to do basic hunting and self-defense so he told his older brother that he won't be accompanying him anymore so that he can look after the house. In all honesty, Jeonghan was a bit sad but promised to ask for books whenever he would go on his long or short trips. The small bedroom that was once empty turned into a large bookshelf. Jeonghan ever wonders if Wonwoo ever finishes these books but he guesses he could since he didn't do anything but clean and read. 

He would stay awake to see Jeonghan come home, which was around late at night while he was writing a few paragraphs which he deemed to be good enough to read and compare it to a few pages of the book he was reading. Jeonghan would come home with a small bag filled with blood and give it to Wonwoo ina form of a cup and a straw given free by the council. 

"Did you write all day?" Jeonghan asked him, lighting up a new candle and setting down his worn-out leather bag, also given free by the council. Wonwoo nods, sipping on his drink. He hasn't eaten all day and only gets to eat when Jeonghan was here which could possibly explain why he was thinner compared to the other vampires. The messenger sits down on the floor, taking a look at the piece of paper. 

_**There are things called "humans". I have never seen them before because I live in the woods ever so quiet and peaceful. My older brother, Jeonghan would know these things. Hyung is really smart when it comes to the outside world. In the book called "Humanities and the societies", they have feelings, thoughts and expressions, however, am I human? Hyung said that I am a vampire, that I drink the red juice that he gives me so that I can live. But what are these creatures called humans? Are they another form of vampires? Another clan perhaps?** _

They never talked about it. Mainly, Jenghan never talked about how they were coexisting with the creatures that Wonwoo was talking about. He didn't let him know about the outside world, only giving him information about the clans, the council, the forest that they live and beyond that was a mystery for Wonwoo. They weren't a clan, they weren't vampires. They were the reason why humans exist today. 

They were the blood that they needed to have eternal life. Animal blood just wasn't going to cut it anymore, they could only days with it but human blood? They could go on for years with one sip a day. That's the thing that made them powerful, humans made him powerful. 

"Wonwoo, I need to tell you something" Jeonghan faces Wonwoo who had just set down his empty cup. His ears perked up in interest. 

"What is it, hyung?" Jeonghan sighs, grabbing Wonwoo's hands and clutching them tightly. 

"Wonwoo, we live in a world with different creatures right? Like I told you before?" Wonwoo remembers it and he nods. Jeonghan bit his lip. 

"Wonwoo, what if I tell you that one of the most powerful creatures on earth is your food and also your enemy?" He waits for Wonwoo's reaction and was surprised to see Wonwoo's confused face. He continues. 

"There are these creatures called humans. They look like us but they don't act like us, they don't eat the same way as us, they don't live like us. They are another form of creatures that they cannot have eternal life forever but Wonwoo you should know this, they are smart. Smarter than you" Wonwoo's eyebrow raised. Humans were smart? Smarter than him? What's the meaning of this? 

"They know everything, Wonwoo. They know about our existence and chooses whether or not to believe in us. We are the fantasy to them, Wonwoo because they cannot believe in the things they can't see or don't have evidence. They believe that we are a mere fairytale in the book" Fairytales? So they weren't real? 

"So we aren't real ,hyung?" Wonwoo asks, curiously. 

"We are, they just choose to not believe in us" 

"But we are here, vampires exist" Wonwoo says, in a much lower voice, emphasizing that they were real. Jeonghan nods, knowing it was the truth. 

"We are away from their society, Wonwoo. We are away from their world, they cannot see us, they cannot feel us" Wonwoo's eyes widened, an idea popping up in his mind. 

"Well then let's go to their world!" Jeonghan felt his stomach drop. There was no way he was letting his brother go to the nearby city. He wouldn't like it there. The streets were crowded, Wonwoo would suffocate in the smell of the sweet blood. 

"We can't Wonwoo. Humans can be bad people, they will expose our existence once they see us. I won't risk you going crazy about their blood" 

"Blood?" 

"They are also our food, in fact, the highest and most expensive food out there. They aren't like the ones we drink. Their blood can give us eternal life, with just one sip of their blood we can live forever and ever but with drinking their blood comes with a price. They can kill us if they knew what happened to their relatives or friend. They can hunt us down and I can't risk that" Jeonghan won't let them touch Wonwoo, not ever letting them touch his little brother. 

"So, humans are dangerous?" 

"Humans are dangerous. Stay away from them" 

* * *

He heard it.

The rumor that was going around that their mother was alive but it comes with a consequence. She was heard to be living in the city, where the humans lived. They were going to the city, to find her and bring her back where she belonged. With the last of their clothes packed onto a box, he goes to their old room and sees Wonwoo looking through the books. 

"Wonwoo, are you ready?" He had told him everything he knows about humans and what's more contradicting of their existence was how to act like a human. A human, who was dangerous as Wonwoo remembered. Jeonghan told him was that they could blend in, to not get hurt or killed by their filthy hands. He leans on the door, pure affection on his eyes as Wonwoo tries to sort out his collection. 

"Hurry up, Wonwoo. Jisoo is about to pick us up soon. The council already sent me where are we going to live and where are you going to school" It was a requirement from the council as for vampires living in the city. To have an education and home and the main reason for that is, of course, to not get caught by humans who wanted to pry into their world. 

The council created fake documents from where they live, their age and their resume and for Wonwoo, was his grades even though all he could do was to read and write. They faked everything just to blend in. 

"Are we going to live with Jisoo hyung?" Hong Jisoo was a vampire who grew up in the city and was assigned to Jeonghan and Wonwoo for their stay. He knows about everything that is happening. The latest news, the latest technology and the lastest human who was invaded by a vampire. He kept it lowkey, having a normal job as a manager in a company while acting so human-like when in the wee hours, he would drink the red juice of the kind of his friends and co-workers. They met him a few weeks ago and have been updating them since. 

"No, but he will live nearby. He will also be your guardian if I am not around" Wonwoo quietly nods, packing the last of his books. He knows how humans act now, he knows what they have and what they don't have, what was the difference between him and humans. When Jisoo explained some characteristics, Wonwoo decided to be in his own little bubble and decides to become a quiet vampire when in school. Someone that isn't noticeable. 

"Are you nervous? This is a new environment for you and I hope you will be able to adapt" Jeonghan asks, walking next to him. He wasn't sure why he had to urge to get their mother back but Wonwoo does not even have a single memory of her since she left. He was going to find her and they were going to become a happy family again like they were supposed to be. 

"I am scared. What if they find out that I am not like them?" Wonwoo was worried about a few things. One, is how was he going to hide his hunger in front of food? Two, he rarely talks to anyone except for Jeonghan and Jisoo so he wasn't that sociable. Three, what if his act of "human" wasn't "human" enough? What if one of them would spread his secret? Jeonghan frowns. 

"They can't. You won't let them right? You can't let them know. We just have to stay low. You need to stay low in school and I need to stay low at my human job. We can be human until we find mother but for now, we just need to blend in first" Jeonghan reassures him but even himself, his own personal nervousness was slowly creeping up to him. He couldn't believe that they were going to the city as brothers in hopes to find their mother. 

"Also, have you been practicing your powers?" Oh. Wonwoo forgot about that. He has been so busy packing up what seemed like a year's worth of supply of books and clothes which some of it, he doesn't actually wear. Jeonghan takes Wonwoo's hand and tugs on it. 

"Come on, let's practice first before Jisoo gets here" Every vampire in the whole world has a different power which makes them special. Some have telekineses, some have telepathy or some can have a usual power like shapeshifting or even invisibility. Jeonghan has telepathy, being able to read people's mind was good and then came with the bad. He heard everyone's opinion about him and Wonwoo and let's just say it wasn't a fantastic experience trying to prove themselves that they weren't broken or they weren't useless without an adult guiding them when they were young. Powers were given at a special age, developed at a special age when the vampire thought it was ready to be unleashed. Jeonghan developed at a young age, right after their mother left and Wonwoo had his developed recently when he became an adult. 

Wonwoo had a special type of power and it was far scarier than anything else. Stepping outside of the now soon to be an empty cabin, Jeonghan spots a nearby bird chirping away as the sun rays hit its body. Jeonghan points to it and says: 

"Control it" Wonwoo can control bodies. He can bend them, break them, do things that they weren't supposed to do. He can't control their minds but he can control how their body works. They never talked about using it as self-defense because Jeongahn knows that if Wonwoo uses it, he might kill them with a twist in their neck and an "accidental" bash to their head. Wonwoo stays quiet, looking away. 

_I don't want to._

"You need to control your power Wonwoo. Especially since we are going to the human world. We can't afford you controlling them to the point where you are going to kill them" They didn't want that. None of them even wanted to interfere with their world. 

"But, Hyung-" 

"I know, Wonwoo. We all get angry, we all get into a fight but that does not mean using your powers. Remember that our powers-" Jeonghan gets cut off by Wonwoo's grumble. 

"-are deadly and not going to be here for long. I know that" Jeonghan nods, surprised that he was able to memorize it. Their lives didn't have an expiration but their powers did, it was only a matter of time until they can't use it anymore, until it all finishes. 

"I'm glad you still remembered but now, control it" Jeonghan points again to the bird who was about to fly away when it suddenly let out a shriek. Its wings were behind it's back, twisting and turning until Jeonghan heard a loud thud. The bird fell when it couldn't fly. The oldest vampire looked rather amused and looked back on his brother. Wonwoo had the prettiest purple eyes when using his power. The older vampire looked back and widens his eyes when he sees that the bird's head was being elongated and at that time, he had to stop it. Jeonghan didn't want to throw another bird away at the nearby lake. 

"Put it back, Wonwoo" Instantly, all the bird's parts that were twisted were put back into their respective places, the head slowly deflating and the bird was back to normal again. As if the vampire never touched the bird. Patting Wonwoos back, he smiled at him. 

"Good job. Don't always aim for the head, simple twisting of the legs and the arms is enough to make them painful" Wonwoo nods, his eyes returning into the bright shade of brown. He can control it, he just needs his patience to be longer. Wonwoo then eyes Jeonghan who was staring off into the distance. 

"Jisoo's here" With that, a black car appeared from the distance where Joenghan was looking at. Wonwoo squints his eyes and he thinks he might need glasses when he's in school. The black car slowly rolled forward them and stopped, Jisoo who was clad in a black suit went out of the car and smiled at them. 

"Good morning, Jeonghan and Wonwoo. Are you both ready to have the time of your lives?" Wonwoo thinks that Jisoo was that cheesy uncle that you would never invite to your wedding but comes anyway for entertainment purposes and of course the food. Jeonghan chuckles at this before acknowledging Jisoo's presence. 

"We'll just load up the car. Get in the car Wonwoo, this will take a second" Without saying another word, Wonwoo goes inside of the car and patiently waits for the two vampires to finish packing up. Jisoo goes to Jeonghan's side with a slight frown. 

"The council asked me to teach Wonwoo how to control his thirst but I believe you are a more effective teacher than me" Jisoo then hands him a small glass bottle with a black liquid. It was a potion that vampires drink who live in the city to be able to control their thirst. Jeonghan nods, putting it inside of his pocket. 

"The council ordered one of the witches to make one at least per month for the both of you. Do I need to teach you the basic human equipment?" Jeonghan nods, grabbing one of the boxes and Jisoo copies him. 

"Teach us at the apartment. I'll also need to buy our phones so we can contact each other. The council also gave me some money for Wonwoo's expenses for projects and stuff" Jisoo hums in agreement. 

"I can always give you guys money if you need it" Jeonghan thanks Jisoo in his mind who smiles at him. They developed a rather casual friends relationship since they met, they instantly clicked and admired each other from afar but Jeonghan doesn't like Jisoo in that way. As soon as they finish uploading the car, Jeonghan looks back at the cabin and unconsciously nods to it. 

They will come back here. Not as two but as three people who are a family. Taking his seat next to Wonwoo who was reading a book, he closes the door and they race off to the world they were invited in but aren't welcomed at. 

* * *

The apartment was bigger than they thought. It had two bedrooms, each with separate bathrooms and one bathroom that was near the kitchen for visitors to use. The living room was quite spacious, white walls contrasting the nudish color of the carpet and the couch. A fireplace with a tv hanging above it. The kitchen was a bit modern and everything was marble including the counters and the walls of the bathroom. Jisoo did say that an industrial designer lived here before Jeonghan and Wonwoo. 

"Is that the last of everything?" Jisoo asks Jeonghan, setting down what he thinks was the last box from his car. Wonwoo was in his room, taking in the new site of the city. He was far away from home and his comfort zone. Jeonghan happily sighs, counting all the boxes and made sure that all ten boxes were here and two duffel bags filled with their clothes. Most boxes, of course, contained Wonwoo's books which they will fix it later. 

"Here are the documents by the way. We already have some of your pictures printed so you can use them for other things" Jisoo then gives a large brown folder and Jeonghan opens it. Pulling it out, he smiles when the first thing he sees was Wonwoo's high school application form with his picture pasted on the top right. He looked very clean although he wasn't smiling. He still remembered that day when Wonwoo and he are going to take photos of these documents. Wonwoo was so scared when the camera flashes since he wasn't exposed to such type of things and needed Jeonghan in the room to be calm. Let's just say, Wonwoo doesn't smile in his photos. 

"When does he start school?" Jisoo asks, plopping on the couch. Jeonghan reads through it. 

"In a few days. I still need to buy him supplies and stuff especially his phone. The cheapest will do" Jisoo hums taking the documents from Jeonghan's hand and reads through his files. The vampire laughs when he sees Jeonghan's photo and the other raises his brow. 

"What is it?" 

"You don't look very serious here but it will do. I mean y boss isn't really strict as long as you do your job well" Jeonghan nods, bringing up a question. 

"What am I working as again?" Jisoo places back the files inside of the envelope and looks at Jeonghan. 

"Well first, you are going to be my assistant since I am his secretary. He said to interview you first so act like this is your first time applying as an assistant secretary. Usually, we just fix his schedule and remind him about his meetings and sometimes he brings us to his trips to help him in the deals and stuff but it's mostly sitting down on a computer for hours and asking him for anything" Jisoo explains, putting hi arm against the headrest of the couch. 

"What's your boss's name again?" 

"Choi Seungcheol. He was actually the CEO's son before the company was given to him. Don't worry, he's actually really kind and treats his workers like family" Jisoo smiles and hears his phone ding. Getting it from his pocket, he frowns as it was a text message from none other than Seungcheol himself. 

"I need to get back to doing my emails. Boss texted me about it" Jeonghan nods and joins Jisoo as they walk to the front door. Before Jisoo could leave, he puts his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder. 

"If you need any help, just knock on my door okay. Tell Wonwoo to sleep well tonight. You both have a long day tomorrow" Jisoo tells him as Jeonghan opens the door, smiling and thanking him. As soon as Jeonghan closes the door, he goes to Wonwoo's new room. Knocking on the door, he waits for a few seconds and enters the room to see Wonwoo staring at the new view of the city. 

"Hey, I thought you were fixing your books" Wonwoo turns around, blinking as if he still can't comprehend what surrounds him. It didn't feel right, it didn't feel like home. 

_I don't like it here._

Jeonghan frowns and curses under his breath. He knew he shouldn't have forced Wonwoo to come here and live with him but he can't bear seeing Wonwoo all alone in the woods and to be honest, he was so vulnerable around enemies. He doesn't have that high sense of danger and would be the loser in his fight even if his powers were deadly. Sitting on the bed, he pats the space next to him. Wonwoo follows his order and sits down, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for making you live here. I wished that I could leave you alone but I can't Wonwoo-" 

"Stop saying you are sorry when you never did anything wrong. I just don't like how noisy it is here, have you seen the streets? It's crowded and people looked at me weirdly when I got off Jisoo hyung's car" Wonwoo says, a small whimper coming after it and looks at his older brother. He barely even remembers the book he was reading once he entered the city. He was so focused on the high buildings, the people running around clad int heir best outfits, everything felt wrong. 

"That's a part of life, Wonwoo. People tend to judge other people. Remember when we went to Mr. Ta's house and you judge him because you thought he was a genie?" They both chuckled at this, their childhood antics were always fun to bring up. 

"He almost had blue skin and had a long beard. What was I supposed to think?" Jeonghan shakes his head, cackling at Wonwoo's defensive statement. He was a child so that was an excuse to think that a sick vampire was a genie. They stop laughing for a moment, settling into their new lives, their new house, and their new goals. For now, they will relive their memories in their new apartment just like the old days. 


	2. betony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betony  
> \- a surprise
> 
> It was the first day of living as a human for the brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my twitter acct!! : https://twitter.com/audstogyu

Wonwoo doesn't like to be around people (even his own kind). He doesn't like talking to them, eyeing them or even giving his littlest attention to anyone who had two legs, two arms, and one head. Other than ignoring people so he could self reflect on his life, he...doesn't know how to feel. Doesn't know what to react when it comes to sudden happenings in life that isn't explained by science and books. He didn't understand how to feel, only knowing the three types of feelings: happiness, sadness, and anger. Maybe it was because he was only around one person in his life (exclude some of the council members, they do not care for him enough to tuck him into bed while Jeonghan was gone to the mountains). He doesn't exactly remember the last time he had some type of unrealized feeling, an unexplainable feeling. 

He woke up to feeling normal. No happiness, no sadness, just normal, fine even. He brushed his teeth (as taught by Jisoo so that humans wouldn't smell that awful metal smell from his dinner last night) and showered. He didn't bother in even trying to dry his hair and just put on his uniform which was odd to him. Do humans wear these itchy and thin uniforms every day? Not to mention, it smelled odd. It smelled like clean flowers or just something really clean that he couldn't wrap a finger around it. He goes to the kitchen first, clad in his white with a yellow tie uniform and shuffles his way to the fridge and grabs a small juice box. 

It was blood in disguise, _strawberry_ labeled on the cardboard box. It looked real, just like from the stores. He punctures the hole of the juice box with a metal straw and sips on it. Plopping down on the couch, he spends his time being alone. He didn't felt like reading books today because it was his first day at school and what he remembers from Jisoo's teaching was "School was hell". 

From his readings, hell was satan's home. Where fires, insanity, and sufferings start if you are not allowed into the gates of heaven. He actually wasn't scared at all, people call them blood-sucking demons as he heard from Jeonghan himself. How can a demon be so scared of his home? Sipping in the last of the contents, he stands up and throws the juice box on the trash. He was able to get used to how basic human activities work. 

Going back to his room but before that, he stops at Jeonghan's room across his. Knocking on the door, once, twice and waits for a second before going in. Jeonghan was still on his bed, dead asleep and Wonwoo notices that his blanket was on the ground. Tiptoeing through the room, he quietly gets the blue blanket off of the floor and wraps it around this older brother. His hyung was having a tough time these days, adjusting to the new world while teaching or trying to teach Wonwoo everything he knows about the world and not to mention, finding their mother. 

He doesn't say anything after he notices Jeonghan nuzzle on the warm blue blanket and returns to his room. He gets his bag and opens it. Checking every stationery that they bought for the first day of school and his phone. Jisoo bought him the latest phone in the market and taught him how to use the internet, how to text, how to even download games. He did download one game, a game of taking care of cats. 

Wonwoo was called a cat himself, maybe it was because a homebody and only ever appears when his owner is there. Jeonghan thought it was because of how his facial features resemble a cat. His eyes were pointy, sharp and whenever he would yawn his nose would crinkle up as a cat does. His ears were pointy as well (some people sometimes mistake him as an elf or something) like cat ears. Opening his phone, he sighs when he reads the time. 

6:45 am. 

Who the hell wakes up this early? Back at the cabin, he would wake up at 9 am to eat breakfast and freshen up. Now he needs to get up by 6 just to do all those things. It was three hours early and Wonwoo wasn't sure if he could wake up like this every day. Suddenly, their doorbell rings and he springs up. 

"Coming!" He yells and hurries to the door. Opening it, he notices the familiar vanilla scent and the brown-blonde fluffy hair and that cheeky smile. 

"Good morning! You had breakfast?" Jisoo asks and Wonwoo welcomes him and fully opens the door. The vampire steps in, looking around to make sure they haven't trashed the place yet but knowing the brothers, they were careful of their surroundings. He then sniffs the air and smells the minty cologne that he bought for Wonwoo. He smiles at this. 

"You smell good, student Wonwoo" Wonwoo chuckles, closing the door. He may have sprayed too much but just for the sake to smell like a person. 

"Where's Jeonghan?" 

"Still asleep. You want anything?" Jisoo shakes his head. Guess he can pickup Jeonghan later once he was awake. It was also Jeonghan's first day but their work was at 8 am in the morning. The office was closed, around a 15-minute drive and a 30-minute walk if you want to commute. 

"Your school starts at 7:30. I'll drive you to school and guide you to your teacher. Get your bag" Wonwoo nods and goes to his room. He grabs his bag and his new pair of sneakers. Going to the couch, he slips on his white socks, humming to something and slips on his sneakers. Jisoo smiles as he sees Wonwoo in his complete uniform, he looked very cute and smart. 

"I'll be back here to drive Jeonghan. Let's go before you are late" Wonwoo nods, slipping on his backpack and follows Jisoo all the way to his car. Sitting on the passenger seat, he locks himself with the seatbelt. ("You will die if you don't wear it!" Jisoo angrily says to him one time). He always remembers to put on seatbelts everywhere, even in taxi's and hopefully buses have them incase Jisoo doesn't drive him to school. He waits for Jisoo to start up the car and puts on his seatbelt before speaking. 

"Are you going to wake up hyung yourself?" Jisoo nods, keeping his eyes on the road. Wonwoo fiddles with his backpack strap. 

"What is it?" 

"I'm not used to being around other people other than Jeonghan hyung or you. I don't know what to feel" Jisoo knew about Wonwoo and his weird feelings when Jeonghan started to talk about their lives back then in the cabin over at dinner once. How they would cope with the winter, how they made money to support themselves, how they would please the council for being messengers. They didn't grow up (mostly Wonwoo) with a lot of people supporting them by themselves, which left them to be really unsociable with new people unless proven to be worthy of their attention. 

"Maybe this school would change you, although I don't recommend getting attached to people that quickly since we are finding your mother and who knows we might find her quickly and you might go back to the cabin as soon as possible" Jisoo states, turning the wheel. Wonwoo looks at him, confused. 

"So you are saying I shouldn't make friends?" Jisoo chuckles and shakes his head. 

"What I am saying is that don't have a commitment to people whom you will leave soon. It hurts them emotionally and mentally, they think they might have done something wrong for you to leave them sudden;y. Not only that, it hurts you as well. Trust me when I say don't get so attached to people" 

* * *

Mingyu had a good life. He had a normal family, a father, a mother and a sister. He had a stable life, having honors since elementary and constantly trying to solve sudoku puzzles and gives up halfway. He wasn't the smartest but he likes to maintain his grades and go to a prestigious university and a good job. He had a passion for law, maybe it was the influence of his dad who was a policeman and had several law books laying around in his study. Maybe it was also because his mom was a retired politician, working close to the government and president. 

He was given a choice to become a politician from his mother but he didn't like all the flashy cameras and the tiring interviews from news sites. He loved to stay low, stay hidden unless there was a famous client being sued, then he will have to face the consequences. Other than that, he did take part in student council activities back in elementary and now in his senior high school, his last year before going to college, he had become the class president. He was also involved in sports, basketball mainly. He had never been interested in being captain as there was already much pressure from being president, it was tiring to carry both on his back. Even if the coach wanted him for it, he told him that he can give it to Chanyeol, another basketball member. 

Mingyu also has never been interested in dating as he promised himself to be successful first before giving his all to his boyfriend or girlfriend. He didn't care about genders anymore, just wanting to be someone's need was enough for him. It didn't occur to him however that he first had a crush on a senior when he was still in sophomore year. His name was Eunwoo and yes, he had a crush on a boy at the peak time of his puberty stage where hormones are raging in his glands and pimples suddenly just popping out and god, he was so stressed. 

He barely even remembers what was the reason for him liking Eunwoo so much, maybe because he was the heartthrob of the school, the jock that everyone liked because indeed he was a player with the kindest heart in helping others. So, when graduation day came, he felt saddened that the older had to go to college but relieved that he could finally move on and stop daydreaming about him. He still didn't know what he liked and disliked, doesn't even have an ideal man or girl or even a mere human being. He just likes people in general. 

Maybe that's why he was jealous of his friends. His friends were... _friendly_. Not too rowdy and not too introverted. Just normal people socializing while he was about to burst into tears whenever he would talk to someone because he just doesn't know how to interact. As if he was living in the woods all his life and talked to lizards. Including in their small bubble, Chan, who was a member of the dance club. Jun who was their visual of the classroom but the funny guy whom Mingyu preferred to be around with even if he was just Chinese who moved in Korea when he was young and his best friend and partner in crime, Minghao who deals with his antics and stupidity (figuratively though, he was the clumsiest in their group). Speaking of Minghao- 

"Idiot, let's go" Minghao mumbles in his breath as he sees Mingyu walk around the corner. Some people may think that they are dating but Minghao had a crush on a certain Chinese named on a certain month of the year. 

"Chill, don't get your pretty pink panties in a twist unless Junhui is the one twisting- WOAH!" He could feel it before he could see it so he dodged that flying fist that Minghao was about to throw on his face today. He has learned a lot since from getting a punch in the face by Minghao and that was never to mention Junhui publicly and his crush on Junhui publicly ever again. Today, was the moment he felt brave. 

"You are lucky you have those reflexes" Minghao fixes his uniform before looking at Mingyu, glaring but there was something hidden among his eyes. A hint of anger perhaps? Mingyu instantly knows somethings wrong.

"What happened?" 

"The bastard's back at the house" Oh. Mingyu frowns. He could tell that Minghao didn't wake up on the right side of the bed all because of his mother's boyfriend. Don't get him wrong, Mingyu adores Minghao's mother. She was kind, sweet and even baked him cookies whenever he went over and gave him an umbrella as a Christmas gift last year but she had a tough time in love since she was a single mother who raised Minghao by herself and his grandparents. 

"Which one is it this time?" Minghao rolls his eyes. 

"Number three. Jaehyun I think his name is, he has been sleeping over the house since he lost his job" Mingyu nods. They would refer to Minghao's mother dates as numbers. From worst to the vilest and should probably be in prison one. 

"What was he again?" 

"He was a cashier. A friggin cashier, Mingyu. How the hell you could lose your job as a cashier? He makes decent money where the supermarket he works at so tell me why he stole a couple of wons when his shift was over and he had to lock up the register?" Mingyu couldn't speak and just let his best friend rant out everything about this man while they walk to school. 

"So why is he sleeping at your house?" Mingyu asks, trying to not anger the other as possible because god knows that Minghao will do once his blood pressure exceeds 140. 

"Cause surprise surprise. The reason why he stole the money was just to pay his monthly rent. He got kicked out on both his jobs and his apartment and now he is homeless and jobless and drinking ten glasses of beer in my house. I swear if mom doesn't kick him out this week. I will and the rest of our beer too" Mingyu hopes he doesn't kick the beer out. 

* * *

"Class president, I need to talk to you" Mingyu averts his eyes from the notebook, the five numbered math seatwork was taking him too long to answer anyways and needed to take a breather. He hears a whistle coming from behind and he sees Junhui eyeing his notebook and gives him a sheepish smile. The class president rolls his eyes and nods. Mouths to him "buy me lunch" and Junhui nods, copying off from the answers. He follows his teacher outside of the door with crossed arms. 

"Mingyu-sshi. We have a new student arriving today. I know it's almost lunch but he got the orientation earlier that's why he couldn't attend the morning class. He has his guardian with him" Mingyu only blinks, trying to still process whatever equation was on the board and the new classmate they were going to have to which he had always felt responsible for just like years before senior high. It was easy to take care of a new classmate every now and then, they would usually just go their separate ways and never talk to each other again unless in a group project. 

"I'll get him in the principal's office. Please do tell your classmates to focus on the equations on the board for now" Mingyu nods, saying goodbye and bows to the teacher. The teacher soon leaves him alone in the hallway and he loudly sighs. Going back to the classroom, everyone's head simultaneously turns to him very creepily. He shrugs the feeling out and stands upright. 

"Focus on the seatwork. Mr. Yang will be back in a bit" He wants his classmates to be surprised and returns to his seat with Junhui dozing off and Minghao looking at him as if he's the most expensive meat in the world. Chan looks at Mingyu who seems distressed so he taps him on the arm. 

"What is it?" He whispers but it doesn't seem to falter that his classmates were starting to talk as well and not really focusing on the task. 

"We have a new classmate coming in today" He tells him and Minghao raises his brow. 

"Are you nervous Mr. president?" Chan teases and Mingyu chuckles, shaking his head. Why on earth he would be nervous? It was a new person in their classroom, he won't change the dynamic. Unless he would be a surprise and would completely turn this class upside down. Mingyu looks at Junhui who was lazily drooling off of his notebook and he scoffs, pulling his notebook away and the other wakes up. Minghao glares at him for waking him up. 

"Chill dude. Also, Junhui. Have you been watching that drama again-" The opening of the door made Mignyu stop at whatever he was saying and turns his head in shock. The new classmate was ethereal. 

He was handsome, tall and lean. He had jet black hair, brown eyes that were shaped like a cat, a pointy nose and small lips that fitted his face well. He was every girl's dream and he was every guys desire. The classroom went silent, every girl widening their eyes to see the new boy and every guy raising their brow, intimated. In Mingyu's words, he looked like an actor, a model, pure perfection. Behind him was a handsome man as well, cat eyes similar to him but he looked older and buffer. It must be his guardian. He had a smile on his face while his new classmate didn't. 

The teacher faced the class, eyes going straight to Mingyu.

"Class forty-one, here is your new classmate. Would you like to introduce yourself?" His classmate nods and bows to the class. He looked unfrazzled of around thirty pairs of eyes were looking at him. 

"My name is Yoon Wonwoo, please take care of me" Yoon Wonwoo. The name seemed to sink into Mingyu's mind further and kept in locked in his cerebellum. If anything, his heart started to pound on his ears that he didn't realize his teacher was calling him and his friends were taping on his shoulders. 

"Kim Mingyu-sshi. Will you please stand up?" His teacher said irritated and he immediately stands up. Wonwoo's eyes burning on his soul. He quietly apologizes and looks at him. 

"Here is the class president. If you need help with anything, you can come to him, Wonwoo-sshi" Wonwoo nods, looking away from the taller. Mr. Yang looks at Jisoo who smiles at him, nodding his approval. The teacher points to the empty chair, a few meters away from Mingyu and near to the window. 

"You can sit there if you like" Wonwoo doesn't reply and instead walks to the seat and sits down, slowly getting comfortable into the new environment. Mr. Yang goes to Jisoo and leads him outside. 

"Here is my contact number. I'll update you on school activities and emergencies" Jisoo nods, holding the paper and placing it in his pocket. He says goodbye to the teacher and exits the school, getting ready for another certain vampire's first day. Going back to the classroom, Wonwoo was fully into his world of studying the equation before him. He was confused but rather tries his hardest to solve it all in the while Mingyu's eyes were on him. 

"He's weird, no?" He hears Junhui say behind him and he turns in his seat to face the Chinese. He had given up on solving the last equation and Mr. Yang was busy in dreamland anyway. He raised his brow, confused. Junhui chuckles, pointing to Wonwoo. 

"Doesn't he seem a bit off to you? Kinda like he doesn't belong here?" Junhui always had great instincts. There was one time where Chan was about to give his cheesy love letter to a girl that he liked and Junhui told him that the girl was going to reject him weeks before he would send it. Turns out he was right from the beginning. Another time was when their teacher had gotten married and Junhui said that in a matter of time, that teacher would get divorced. A month later the teacher was crying his eyes out as he signed the divorce papers. Let's just say that Junhui was born a psychic. Mingyu looks back to Wonwoo. 

"No. Maybe it's because he is new. Don't use your psychic powers too much, it might run out" Junhui only smirks at him and drinks his apple juice that was placed on the drawer of his table to hide it away from his teacher. Mingyu knew that Junhui liked apple juices but he doesn't know why he never runs out. He tried to ask for some but the Chinese would just glare at him away while sipping its contents. Rolling his eyes, he turns back to his notebook, not minding anyone and not noticing that Wonwoo was looking at him. 

Wonwoo knows it. He eyes Junhui, carefully, watching him sip the juice out. He licks his lips and their eyes meet. The Chinese winks at him. 

_Would you like some, Wonwoo?_

* * *

Choi Seungcheol was a busy man. He didn't have time for anything except for work and work and you guessed it, more work. Being a young CEO at the age of 25 sure had its truckload of adulting and business meetings. Ever since he took over his father's company since he got ill, Seungcheol felt the stress once he walked in through the doors of being the new CEO. 

He loved the company, worked his way up from having a boring computer job, to a hardworking secretary and now the CEO of Choi's Sports Cooperation. Cooperation wherein up and coming athletes are going to establish their name and their team to fame and victory. His father was an athlete himself, playing soccer back in the days and won many championships and he followed in his footsteps. Although he didn't go into the full career of being an athlete, he loved sports. Often watching the Olympics, games and even small sports events here and there. 

It was also the right time that Seungcheol needed to step up as the new CEO. His father was ill with cancer and lucky for his family, it was detected early and found out it was stage one lung cancer but still, it's scary knowing that any day it will increase. He is going through chemotherapy now and Seungcheol prays that he will be alright. Sighing, he leans back on his car seat, waiting for the light to go green. 

"Do you want coffee sir?" His driver, Jaehyung asked him. Seungcheol smiles, shaking his head. 

"Are you going to drive mother to father today?" He asks and Jaehyung silently nods. His father had been staying in the hospital with his older brother while his mother stays home. Seungcheol can't afford for his mother to be alone with his father, she too was getting old and taking care of his father was a huge job, he needed a lot of things to be carried around like papers from the company and his clothes. He would let her stay there but would ask Jaehyung to pick her up once his father goes to sleep because knowing his mother, she would watch over him and not sleep at all. 

"Yes, Sir. Why?" 

"I would like to ask you to drive her to the spa before you bring her to the hospital. I'll charge it on my card, don't worry" Jaehyung smiles at the rearview mirror. His mother deserved some rest after all. Once he sees the familiar tall building, one of the tallest in Seoul, he texts his secretary, Jisoo. 

**_I'll be at the office in ten minutes, is the new secretary with you?_ **

**_Choi Seungcheol, 7:30 am_ **

He heard he was getting another secretary today because Jisoo can't keep up with the pace of how much emails and meetings that Seungcheol needs to go through the day. Not only that, his personal life needs to be scheduled as well. Seungcheol hasn't met the intern yet and feels like he doesn't need to because he and Jisoo will be stuck in their personal offices on their computers and drinking coffee as if it was water. He receives a text from Jisoo not a moment later. 

**_We are at the coffee shop right now, I'll get you your regular caramel frap. I have been showing him around. I'll meet you at the office asap._ **

**_Hong Jisoo, 7:31 am_ **

Seungcheol smiles and closes his phone once he nears the office. He gets his bag that consisted of heavy paperwork and his laptop. He was glad that Jisoo gets him coffee every day just to boost his energy for the rest of the day. Don't get him wrong, Jisoo was cute, handsome for a secretary but he knows that a certain coworker has his dibs on him since day 1 of his work. 

"Seungcheol-hyung!" Seokmin rushes out of his car once he sees Seungcheol's car park next to him. The CIO or the Cheif Information Officer slash the happy pill of the company. He usually organizes the companies data and budget for the teams and soloists. They are usually the ones that do the spending and saving up the money while consulting Seungcheol about it. He was a few years younger than him but is already respected and among the higher ranks in the company. 

He was also Seungcheol's best friend's cousin, Lee Jihoon, The CHRO or the Chief Human Resources Officer and speaking of Jihoon. 

"It's too early to be happy, Seokmin" Jihoon grumbles out of the car, collecting his bag and jacket. He usually handles the newcomers and recruits others who want a job. He interviews them very seriously that makes them shake in their shoes but that's when Seungcheol knows who was brave enough to fight back because, in a company, you need to be tough and brave enough to take risks. He also is usually the one who assigns the newcomers to their first departments and most of them go to the marketing department to which Seungcheol found suspicious until- 

"Jesus, Jihoonie. You had your coffee this morning" Kwon Soonyoung, the CMO or the Chief Marketing Officer. He has the power of Media and the company as well. He knows how to twist and turn their company into number one by saying a few words on their website and social media that make athletes believe in their company to be the best of the best. Not only that, but they also have been mass-producing some products like sports bags and are now looking into sports shoes. It takes some time for Soonyoung to get it done but he has always done it right. 

And if Seungcheol is still blind as a bat that Jihoon nags him to get glasses for him to see, Soonyoung and Jihoon were dating. It started off as a secret, of course, Soonyoung would walk into the Human Resources department and ask for Jihoon's opinion on pricing because the one who interviews people and scares them needs to know about the pricing of their gym membership right? Right, It made sense for both of them anyway. They were the gossip of the building until one day, they walked in hand in hand and the whispering stopped and everyone congratulated them. 

"Yeah, and it wasn't enough. What if I scream at the new applicants today?" Jihoon barks at Soonyoung who doesn't seem to be a bit annoyed, in fact, he found it cute. 

"I'll get you another cup of coffee once we are both in the office, okay?" Jihoon silently pouts and Soonyoung wraps his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Seokmin made vomiting noises and Seungcheol chuckles. Seungcheol bids farewell to his driver and they quickly get into the elevator. On the 17th floor, both Soonyoung and Jihoon got off because their offices were near each other. On the 20th floor, Seokmin says goodbye to Seungcheol who nods at him. 

Finally, on the 30th floor, Seungcheol got off the elevator. This floor was only his office and Jisoo's and his new secretary's office. Their office was connected to his, just right outside his personal office so he will pass by them. Fixing his tie, he opens the large doors to see Jisoo talking to the brown-headed secretary. Just like he said, he hasn't seen him or knew his name and the fact that his back was facing him made his curiosity peaked. 

"Ah, Seungcheol. You are here" When the new secretary turned around, Seungcheol stopped dead in his tracks and widened his eyes. His secretary smiles at him, bowing. 

"Hello. My name is Yoon Jeonghan, I'll be your new other secretary starting from today" Jeonghan was the most beautiful he had seen. With features such as beautiful brown eyes, bone structure like a model, as pale as snow and lips in a cherry red color. He felt his cheeks burn up and Jisoo was suddenly close to him, holding a tissue and Jeonghan had a scared look on his face. 

"Seungcheol, you are sweating" Was he? He was as he felt the roll of sweat from his face to his neck. Shit, he was so embarrassed that he grabs his handkerchief from his pocket and pretending to do so, blew on it to act as if he had a cold and completely ignoring the tissue that Jisoo had. 

"Seungcheol, would you like me to give you medicine? The pharmacy downstairs would open at eight but I can ask-" Seungcheol cuts him off. He couldn't believe that this happened and in front of his new ethereal secretary? This wasn't the CEO behavior that everyone likes to see. Jeonghan was just standing there, not moving at all and not reacting as well. 

"No, I just caught something don't worry. I haven't been sleeping well since father was admitted to the hospital. Anyways welcome Yoon Jeonghan! I'll be at my office!" He rushes to his office as quick as possible leaving a dumbfounded Jisoo and Jeonghan to collect their thoughts. Once they hear the door slam shut, they both looked at each other. 

"Have I said something wrong?" Jeonghan asked and Jisoo unfroze and shrugged. Guess this was an odd way to start his first day. 


	3. camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> camellia  
> \- longing for you
> 
> Wonwoo exposes himself while Jeonghan spends time with his boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my twitter acct!! : https://twitter.com/audstogyu

_What are you doing here?_

He knows that he didn't belong here, it was obvious from the start from when he stepped inside of this school. He looks at Junhui, eyeing him cautiously because if there's one thing you should never do is to look at vampires right in their eyes and anger them. He returns back to his writing and ignores the messages the vampire sends him until the bell rings. He was taken aback by the sudden loud noise and managed to make his notebook fall from his table and onto the dirty ground. He wished he was home, in the cabin where he would read and reread books and clean the house while Jeonghan was doing his job. 

Maybe it was too soon to say it but, he didn't like the city. He didn't like the school he was in. He didn't like the people surrounding him. He didn't like sitting in a room full of strangers knowing that he was fresh meat. 

It was so noisy, too noisy for him. Too crowded to even breathe. Too many people to even think. Sighing, he shakily tries to get his notebook that was until someone beat him for it. He looks up and sees the familiar brown eyes and melanin filled skin that was a beautiful contrast from the sun rays appearing before him. 

"Here" Mingyu says, showing off his canines and hands Wonwoo his notebook. It was lunchtime where everyone would go crazy from the store-bought pizza downstairs and fight over who gets the coldest pineapple juice from the refrigerator at the school's store. Cheap but hey, they only have a few paper bills in their wallets anyways. Wonwoo looks away from him and mutters out a small "thank you". Mingyu's smile doesn't falter and he nods, taking the small thanks and walks outside of the classroom with Chan slowly trailing behind. Minghao taps Junhui's shoulder who was doodling in his notebook. 

"You aren't coming with us?" Junhui looks at Minghao, smiling. He had crazy plans today and that includes talking to another one of his kind.

"Sorry Haohao, I played video games all night yesterday. Just wanna shut my eyes a bit" Junhui says, softly smiling as he sees pink blooming on Minghaos cheek. Shaking his head and he notices the frown that Minghao makes, the latter leaves him. As if it's a coincidence, he and Wonwoo were left in the classroom. This wasn't good. Junhui drops his pencil in his drawer and shifts his feet on the table. Wonwoo hears the thump but doesn't look. 

"I asked earlier what are you doing here? Why won't you answer me, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo still doesn't answer, in fact, he may have the guts to stand up and walk to the bathroom and drink his food there but there were so many people outside that he must stay here. Junhui smirks and pushes his feet down to the ground and stands up. Walking slowly to Wonwoo, he taps every table that he passes by, tormenting the other vampire. 

"I didn't expect my kind to be in the same school neither being in the same classroom" He was already behind Wonwoo. Junhui instantly smells it, the smell of wood and fresh grass. He must have come from the forest, one of those clans that don't like to be in the city and preferred to be hidden among the naked eye. But why was he here? What was he looking for? 

"What are you looking for, Wonw-" 

"Don't touch me" Junhui was about to touch Wonwoo's shoulders and he can see how he gripped the black pen in his fingers. Junhui knows he should listen, vampires as different powers and he knows how deadly they can get but he doesn't. He doesn't listen and instead, his hand comes closer and closer to the other vampire's shoulders and he freezes up. What the- 

"I said do not touch me" Wonwoo looks up and Junhui sees it. Why he needs to stay away from Wonwoo. His piercing purple eyes that make it look satanic in some sort of way, with no pupils whatsoever, just pure dark purple. Junhui has it as well if he was using his power to the full extent but he never felt the insanity, the dear he had witnessed when looking into Wonwoo's eyes. Suddenly he was pushed to the wall at the back of the classroom, hands going up and as if he was tied, he widened his eyes. What the- 

"Never touch me" Wonwoo was standing in front of him, hand up in the air but at the level of Junhui's neck. The other vampire gasps as he felt the tightness around his throat. Wonwoo was squeezing every single muscle, bone, cells to oblivion. Junhui starts gasps, not because he wanted to breathe but because he felt the stretch of his neck to his head and that's when he realizes. 

Wonwoo was going to tear his head off. 

"Wonwoo-" He tries but the purple eyes ever so made him afraid of what the other can do. 

"Don't you ever call my name" Wonwoo growls, the purple flame in his eyes growing darker and darker. No one deserves to call him by his name, not even his classmates. Junhui shakes his head, trying to find an escape route from Wonwoo's hold but it was impossible. 

He can feel it. He lets out a terrified scream as he senses the pain in his neck, his skin starting to disconnect from one another. 

He was going to die. 

He is going to- 

Suddenly the grip on his neck was gone and he fell down to the floor, his hand immediately going to his neck as it healed itself. All he heard was shoes tapping against the floor and the door being shut while another door was being opened. Wonwoo ran out, another person came into the classroom. Wonwoo didn't want people to see his true colors so he cowardly let go of Jjunhui and ran to wherever his legs could take him.

"Junhui!" He heard the familiar voice of Minghao and Chan, simultaneously calling out his name. He opened his eyes to see Minghao's worried look, both Chan and Mingyu looming over them. 

_"Are you okay? What happened to you? "_ Minghao spoke to him in their native language. Junhui doesn't answer, just trying to get his mind fixed about the boy who tried to kill him off and leave him as ashes. Mingyu looked down on Junhui, head cocking to the side as he sees a small hole on Junhui's neck that wasn't being covered by his hand and as if he was in one of those animes he watched until dawn, he sees it morph itself back to its original position as if the small hole never appeared. He shooked his head, closing his eyes.

He must have watched too much anime last night that he was starting to see things that shouldn't happen. 

"Are you okay?" Mingyu opens his eyes to see Chan with a worried look on his face. He sees Minghao helping Junhui up, who seemed a little bit frazzled. He follows Junhui's eyes where it points to the direction of the empty chair with Wonwoo's things still at the table. He gulps when Junhui's look turns into a hard death glare at the empty chair. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Maybe just tired" Mingyu whispers to Chan who nods. 

"Yah, Wen Junhui. What happened?" He asks, still being wary of the tension created by Wen Junhui among the four. Junhui just sighed and shooked his head, his eyes finally letting go of Wonwoo's table. Mingyu immediately senses something off about Junhui. He looked like he hated Wonwoo so much when he hasn't been in the school for a full day. Mingyu hopes that wasn't the case. 

"Nothing. I just fell" Junhui says, coldly and makes Minghao frown. They all fell silent after, no one raising another question about what happened to Junhui because it's better to keep quiet than to stress the other. Their classmates start filing in the classroom ten minutes before the next class, all filled to the brim with food, some boys even burping loudly to have a good laugh with their friends. Girls were retouching their blush and lipstick while they gossip about the latest dating scandal of their idol. Junhui fell asleep after the whole catastrophe, Minghao scribbling whatever he could think about in his notebook, Chan doing the last of his homework and Mingyu was reading the lecture for the next class. 

Until something caught his eye. A familiar black-haired boy entered the classroom and immediately all the noise turned into whispers as Wonwoo passes by. Mingyu eyes the boy and immediately spots how much Wonwoo was shaking under their gazes, his hands clamped together and he blinks rapidly making Mingyu worry. He was always concerned about his classmates, he had a presidential reign to uphold and he wants to make sure it was smooth sailing and no one gets left behind. 

After all, they all wanted to graduate and go to whichever university they choose. With this, Mingyu was holding a huge responsibility of catering to 30 students. 

"I think something is wrong with Wonwoo" Mingyu looks beside him to Chan who was still focused in his notebook had noticed Wonwoo come in flustered and shaking. 

"I think you should do something about it since he's new and all" Chan continues and Mingyu nods. He should do something. That's right. He was the president. He needs to comfort his classmates. But before he could stand up, the door opens and the school bell rings. Shit, it was time for class. Their teacher enters, all eyes are on her except for one. Mingyu kept staring at Wonwoo, back still shaking while his head was down to the book. 

He kept staring until he didn't realize that the teacher was calling him. 

"Mingyu-sshi. Are you listening?" Startled, Mingyu stood up, answering with a loud "Sorry!" which made the teacher roll her eyes. He mutters out countless apologies as the teacher scolds him. Sitting down after the grilling, he sighs. Maybe he should focus on class today. 

* * *

"You just go here to save the file and it immediately goes to Seungcheol and vice versa. Seungcheol can send files to you and you can send files to him" Jisoo says, looking as the pointer drags the file to the folder named "CEO UPDATE" and lets the file copy. He was teaching Jeonghan how can he work online if he chooses to work back at the apartment but knowing Jeonghan, he was used to going to work physically. He has been teaching the vampire for around the hour now and he was grateful that this day seemed chill than the other days. 

Probably because he finally has a friend and a co-worker. Sure, Seungcheol was a friend as well but he barely sees him. The CEO was stuck either in his office or in the meeting room. Mostly in his office though, he had everything. He had a coffee machine, a small refrigerator, and a sofa with a matching pillow and a thin blanket if he feels comfortable enough to sleep in his cold and dull office. 

Sure, the dead plants that were somehow still standing tall near the large window that provided most of the light onto the room looked pretty colorful but Jisoo did have to admit, Seungcheol's taste was boring. Gray walls, gray floor, an old bookshelf that was barely used and Jisoo swore he found one or two spiders there, a glass table with a black rolling chair smack int he middle of it. 

The sofa was even an ugly brownish-gray color. It may look comfortable to sleep on, it was definitely not the most aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. 

"So I can send anywhere and everywhere?" Jeonghan asked curiously and also fascinated about the technology surrounding him. Jisoo nods. 

"The company will also give you a laptop that is specifically for work use only so you won't have internet access and all that distraction" Jisoo emphasizes the distraction and Jeonghan raises his brow. 

"Seungcheol is a heavy focus man. He has this "laser" focus vision and is very determined to get the job done as early as possible. You won't see him slack off unless necessary or an emergency. Most of the time, you cannot disturb him even if you say something to him" Jeonghan eyes the door a few meters from their desk. Seungcheol hasn't opened it since he entered a few hours ago. Jeonghan was slightly worried. 

"Doesn't he get tired of being inside of his office all day?" Jisoo shakes his head, smiling. 

"As I said, if he wants to get the job done then he will get the job done" Jeonghan looks back onto the screen before him, illuminating with lots of files and thinks that Seungcheol was taking his job way too seriously. 

"He's an heir by the way. His grandfather ran the company when it was in the ruins. He always was interested in the market and stocks but he wasn't as interested in sports as his son did, Seungcheol's father. It's a safe bet to say he is the one who made the company what it is today, number one in sales and stocks but sadly he got ill and Seungcheol took over. It has been steady pace since then" Jisoo explains to him, remembering meeting Seungcheol's father when he was an intern. They were an exact copy of each other as he remembered. Both having those cheeky smiles with dimples, the same laugh, the same voice (only Seungcheol's father was three octaves deeper) and the same eyes with the same pale skin.

"When did Seungcheol take over?" 

"About two or three years ago, the same time when I got here. What I have heard, Seungceheol hasn't graduated from college since he had to take over the company. He was taking liberal arts" Maybe Jisoo had spent so much time on rambling about Seungcheol's life because when he looked at the time, he gasps and hurriedly returns to his seat. Jeonghan looks at him weirdly. 

"What's wrong?" Jisoo kept cursing under his breath. 

"It's already twelve twenty. Seungcheol should have his lunch already!" Without another word, Jisoo races out of the office leaving Jeonghan confused as ever. He scratched his head but sighs. He could suggest that they could split the work but that's for another time. He looks back onto his laptop, working through some small emails for start. A few minutes go by until he receives a text. Opening his phone, he quickly jumps into action once he reads it. 

**_I forgot. Please make Seungcheol his afternoon coffee!! He needs ASAP._ **

**_Jisoo, 12:10 PM_ **

Placing his phone back onto his desk, he walks to the door and takes a few deep breaths. Not that he needed it but it did say it will help to calm his nerves down. Knocking on the door, once, twice, no response. So this was the laser beam focus that Jisoo was talking about. Putting his hand on the doorknob and twisting it, he opens the door only to see the mess that Seungcheol was in. 

The CEO was typing away on his desk, looking very sluggish. His bags ever so darkened, his eyes were red, his mouth was open probably from the shock of how much he was doing. The blinds shut so the only light from his office was his computer but Jeonghan could see very well how much of a mess the room was. File boxes open, papers scattered across the floor and a pen or two rolled that caught Jeonghan's eye. This was not a healthy environment that anybody should be working at. 

"Sir, are you okay?" Jeonghan decides to flick open the switch and immediately he hears a hiss and a groan. Seungcheol hisses as the light finally appear in his office and groans when his eyes turn blurry. How long has he been typing in his computer and reading several documents? He shuts his eyes in hopes that the light goes away but he hears footsteps so he forces himself to open his eyes. 

There he was. 

Yoon Jeonghan with a sweet smile, sweeter than sugar and chocolate combined. In his hands was a cup of piping hot coffee. He didn't even like coffee, to begin with. He preferred hot chocolate that was filled to the top with cream and chocolate shavings but since his brain couldn't work without the caffeine so he turned to the devil itself. The bitterness of the coffee makes him stay awake but also makes him drowsy to the limit once he reaches his bed. It had its pros and cons. 

"Sorry, I didn't notice you earlier" Seungcheol mutters out, rubbing his face as Jeonghan sets the coffee on his table. The vampire stops in his tracks, looking at the stressed boss in front of him. 

"That's okay, sir. I know that you are a very busy man" Seungcheol chuckles. So he must have heard from Jisoo then? 

"I prefer you to call me Seungcheol. Skip the formalities, Jeonghan-sshi" Seungcheol was about to continue when he hears another ting from his email. Great, what now? He was about to grab the mouse when Jeonghan stops him. 

"I think you need to take a break first, sir. Seungcheol. Jisoo is already getting you lunch" By the looks of it, Seungcheol hasn't even had breakfast yet. He barely remembers what he ate at dinner last night. Was it chicken? Was it that burger from the burger joint he so happened to visit every midnight and just gobble up all the oil and fats? Jeonghan then hands him his cup. 

"It's lunch?" Confirmed. He looked at his watch and he sighs. Another day going by of drowning in work. 

"Yes, sir Seungcheol. Jisoo also told me to make your coffee so here am I" He decides to look around the room, eyeing several pieces of art (if you could count that one small painting of a sailboat that Seungcheol drunkenly purchased while at the Bahamas) until he fully realizes that this room was just an utter mess that even the filthiest person could not stand such a space. 

"Thank you, Jeonghan. By the way, I'm sorry for my reaction earlier and- what are you doing?" Seungcheol widened his eyes as he sees Jeonghan starting to pick up the pieces of paper. This was not right. He was his secretary, not his maid. 

"Jeonghan, I can do that-" 

"If you can do it, why is it still on the floor then?" Seungcheol flushes red at Jeonghan's remark. Okay, maybe he has the laser focus but definitely disorganized. If you cannot stand the state of his office, how can you stand the state of his house then? Jeonghan chuckles at Suengcheol's reaction. 

"You know you should buy file boxes. Sort them out than looking through every single document to find the specific one" Jeonghan starts to neatly place the papers on Seungcheol's table, also fixing the dates up to the latest because god forbid if these aren't sorted out by date. He isn't a neat freak as much as Wonwoo but he has a headache if things don't seem in their right place. Seungcheol watches how quickly Jeonghan seems to sort out his documents. Unknowingly, Seungcheol stood up from his desk and started to collect the papers as well that his secretary wasn't able to grab. 

Jeonghan looks to Seungcheol, softly smiling as the CEO scratches his head, his lips pursing out as he looks at the date of the documents. The secretary had to admit, Seungcheol was pretty cute. If he was human, he would date him. Not that he had any intentions to date but if he were ever given a chance- actually no. He was focused on one thing only in life and that was to complete his family. 

"How do you do this so fast?" Seungcheol whined, pointing at the already sorted papers while he was just a mess. Jeonghan finishes his part before walking to where he was, aka, slumped to the floor with five directions of whatever those papers were. 

"It's actually not sorted the way you think I am doing. Look" Jeonghan then sits beside Seungcheol, who watches intensely, too intense for Jeonghan's liking. 

"I just sort them by month and by year. You don't need to go crazy the days. To me, it's just the same day but a different month. If you are doing the same thing, the same routine every day why bother about the days?" Dawned upon realization, Seungcheol starts to see things clearly now. So that's why he was fast. Jeonghan then continues. 

"Also, I accept each and every one of your apologies. Jisoo told me about you quite a bit" 

"Was it good?" 

"You tell me, Mr. laser focus man" Both of them share a heartful laugh, Seungcheol nodding at the nickname. 

"Alright, alright. I am the laser focus man but for good reason. Ever since my father got hospitalized, I have been just determined on continuing the legacy that both my grandfather and my dad created, especially my father. I wasn't even this focused while I was at college let alone run a company at twenty-two. I started out in the company being an intern at a boring computer job at eighteen since I was being trained by my father himself then four years later of extremely hard work I was the CEO when I wasn't even ready" Jeonghan snickered giving Seungcheol the side-eye. 

"I think you have been doing a great job continuing it then. It's been what? Three years since you took over and people still praise you till this day" Seungcheol smiles at the comment. He barely even remembers the last time he got a compliment about how he was doing such a great job. The last time he got it was when he was promoted to being a secretary that didn't even last a whole month. 

"I'm also thankful that I am working with my close friends. You might meet them later at a meeting or so" Seungcheol states making Jeonghan smile. 

"I would gladly meet the other bosses of the company" Jeonghan jokes but it still makes Seungcheol smile. He opens his mouth to ask another question when a cough intruded. They both looked up to see Jisoo holding a white lunch box, tapping his foot on the floor. 

"Am I disturbing something?" Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan got up from the floor, dusting themselves off. The boss was the first one to speak. 

"Jeonghan was just helping me to clean the room. No harm was done, Jisoo-sshi" Jisoo cockily raises his brow as he sees some scattered papers here and there. Brining the white lunch box to the table, he looks at them both again and sees the pink flush on Jeonghan's usually pale cheeks. 

"Well if you excuse your secretaries, we will be going on or lunch break" Seungcheol lets Jisoo take Jeonghan away from him, leaving him with the delicious lunch box and papers still on the ground. Should he be this attached to a person already? Nope. Does he care? Nope. Should he talk to the new secretary more? Definitely. As soon as Jeonghan and Jisoo close the door, the new secretary was bombarded with questions. 

"What did you actually do in there? Did you bring Seungcheol his coffee? Why was his room such a mess if you cleaned it? What did Seungcheol do to you? Are you hurt-" Jeonghan chooses to ignore Jisoo as his questions stacked up. He grabs his phone and immediately almost faints. 

**_14 missed calls from Wonwoo_ **

**_3 voicemails from Wonwoo_ **

**_4 texts from Wonwoo_ **


End file.
